The present invention relates to a new and distinct Cordyline plant, botanically known as Cordyline banksii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sprilecflash’.
The new Cordyline plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Cordyline banksii ‘Sprilecpink’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,213. The new Cordyline plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of ‘Sprilecpink’ in a controlled laboratory environment in Zhejiang, China in April, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Cordyline plant by micropropagated cuttings in Zhejiang, China since April, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Cordyline plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.